Who knew?
by Aggie22
Summary: I knew I shouldn't have done it, I knew that there was always a bad outcome behind it, but it was worse than bad. I never knew that she would just throw me away like a trash. I never knew that all the time, I was only a lower class to her. And I never knew that she only sees me like a disgusting person. But, those are the only reasons to run away from her. - AU! :3
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a fic and I don't know if I can keep this up until the end ;-;**

 **But there are things that I just wanted to say:**

 **I don't own LoveLive and story's mine...**

* * *

22th of May; Summer Vacation

Outside the house, children can be heard playing and laughing. Some are playing tag, and the others playing racing with bikes. It sounds dangerous to hear them racing with bikes 'cause they are not that yet old enough to handle it.

But there is one of them who is a fully enegertic orange haired girl, named Rin Hoshizora, who always races with the other kids and wins. Talking about racing, she has a 'not blood-related' older sister which is a quarter russian, named Eli Ayase, she has a blonde hair and cerulean orbs, even though they are not related, they still can relate at each other. And her older sister was the one who taught her to be like a runner and she really loves to have that wonderful skill.

Her step-parents, including Eli, were really proud of her, having a child like her is so much enjoyable inside the family. About how she talks of being an atlethic racer in the future, "When I grow up, I will be the world's champion racer!" she bragged to her small audience who claps as she bowed down on her chair like if she was on a stage performing.

"Rin-chan, we will be looking forward to that" her step-mother said happily.

"Haha, note this Rin, we will be watching you at your competetion..." her step-father smiled and added, "...If, you were able to succeed it" then he laughs earning a pinch from her wife.

"Don't mind him, he's just getting old" Mrs. Ayase said while smiling, "and by the looks of why he's teasing you so much, it's 'cause he will miss you~" now it's her step-mother's turn to tease her father.

That being said, they laugh and argue about their father getting old and getting even younger. While they were having a good time, someone entered the scene and is half asleep rubbing her right eye.

"Oh, I think the little one just got out of her slumber" their step-mother said looking at the youngest one of them, "come here now, eat your breakfast."

Seeing Rin's one year younger than her, she leapt off to her chair and gestured her to sit on the chair she just sat on, "Alisa-chan!" she called out and pointed to the chair.

"Thanks, Rin-nee-chan" she warmly smiled at her.

And to that, Rin quickly got off in the dining room to head out and play with her friends. But suddenly stops as she forgot something. She ran back to the dining room and was greeted by smiling faces -except Alisa, who is eating quietly- "I'm going out to play outside!~" she said and headed off.

"I'm so glad that we brought her here" Mrs. Ayase said. "thinking back to the time that she was still homeless, she barely do anything rather to find food" she continued and her face started to softened.

"There, there, I also am glad that you found her" Mr. Ayase comforted her. "right now, she has an experience to have a family like us, and I am thankful for that"

.

Rin's smile never let go off her face as she swiftly walk to her friends waiting at the park.

"Hey Rin! You better be not slow or I'll win this time!" one of her friends shouted to her. Hearing them feels excitement into her body and quickly ran to them.

"You know, you can't just win to Rin like that. I still remembered that you clumsily stumbled at the middle of your race!" her other friend said while laughing and soon joined in with a chuckle.

"Oh, I bet he can!" Rin responded.

"Of course I can! But not right now, I'm not that trained enough to go for it fully!" her boy companion said.

"Do you even need training just to get yourself physically fit?" her other companion replied while holding a giggle, to which she is a girl.

"Well, yeah! Even Rin's training hard you know, with her older sister actually" the boy said.

"Her older sister? You mean, Eli-san?" the girl asked and the boy nodded a reply. "If that's the case, can I too join with your training Rin-chan?" the girl begged.

"E-Eh? I don't train..." Rin said confused.

"Huh? What do you mean you don't?" the boy asked.

"Oooh, what do we have here~ a liar?" the girl smirked. To which the boy whip his head quickly to his friend glaring.

"I am not! I really saw them training!" the boy retorted.

"Oh, is that the time when you sneakly peeked in our backyard?" Rin butted in.

"W-Wha? You noticed that?" the boy asked, embarrassed by his actions.

"Well... Eli-nee-chan told me that there's someone a nearby presence that time and I thought that it was just an animal or something else, but it turned out to be you. That I only knew today" Rin explained.

"Oh my god Ryuu, you're stalking Rin-chan?! Or perharps Eli-san?!" the girl attempt to act like she's shock to her friend.

"Damn you Sora, I never knew that you'll be the one who'll told me that" the boy named Ryuu glared once more at his friend.

"Watch your words Ryuu, or I'll cut off your tongue out!" Sora said.

"Sure, go ahead if you can" Ryuu said calmly. And they started to argue with each other.

On the other side, Rin, who is watching quietly at the two, and doesn't even know what's happening. Before she could butt into their arguement, they heard a girl screaming and it's getting closer. When Rin looked to where the voice belonged her eyes widened 'cause she only had seconds left before she can dodge the flying bicycle.

"Get out of the way!"

She saw a crimson haired girl riding on the bike, panicking 'cause of what will happen to her.

Then all of a sudden...

* * *

"Ow!"

"S-Sorry!"

"U-Uh, n-no it's okay"

"O-Okay" the red head said embarrassed. They were inside Rin's house, treating the orange girl. "I-I'm really sorry for putting you into this mess" the red head apologised.

Having heard her apologising four times now, Rin swat her hand and telling that she was okay with it. After all, she was thankful for the girl she saved, there was no bruise nor cut she'd seen in the girl's body.

"T-There, it's all done" the read head said.

"Thanks" Rin warmly smiled at her.

The red head feels ashamed of herself of what she has done. Though before she can speak, the door slammed open revealing Rin's two friends, which cause the red head startled.

"Hey Rin! We brought you some ramen on the way here!" Ryuu exclaimed, while holding a plastic bag with ramens inside it.

"Oooh, thanks a lot Ryuu-kun!" Rin sparkled her eyes, knowing that it is her favorite food. She got up and tried to tackle the latter, though she felt a sting to her knee that causes her fell down. "Ouch..."

Her friends sighed of Rin's behavior and the red head seems to be worried that she might have another bruise because she fell down. This came unnoticed to Sora.

"Hey tomato head, don't worry about her, she just needs to learn her lesson because of her stupidity" she said.

"E-Eh?" the red head flustered, being called by a tomato.

"Hey!" Rin retorted.

"Whoa, I thought I was the only one stupid..." Ryuu smirked at her friend.

"I think you're the most stupid than Rin" Sora said stucking her tongue out.

"What?!"

"Anyways, what's your name?" Sora asked the red head smiling.

"U-Uhh, M-Maki... Nishikino" Maki said embarrassed.

"Maki huh?"

"Y-Yes"

"You look like your going to bully her" Ryuu said.

"Yeah, she looks scared of you Sora-chan" Rin agreed.

"She's not, she's just a shy type" Sora said.

"A shy type?" both Rin and Ryuu turned to Maki at once. The red head flinched feeling stares at her.

"I-I better be going now" Maki said standing up and walking to the door.

But before she can leave, someone pulled her shirt to stop her.

"Since you're here and all, Maki-chan~ why don't you stay a bit and have a snack with us? As a thanks also for treating me" Rin said.

* * *

"Tsk! Where the hell did Maki went?" a black haired girl asked irritated, finding the girl she's looking for.

"You're so dead Nico-chan!" someone with ginger haired exclaimed. "If her mother finds out that she's missing, you're totally dead!"

"Shut the hell up Honoka! I'm not just the one who's in charge on watching her you know!" Nico retorted back to her friend. "You should be finding her also idiot!"

"Well, Maki-chan said that she wants to learn how to use a bike" Honoka put one of her index finger on her lips, "so, I taught her to do it but I don't know where'd she gone off to"

"Oh shit Hono-"

"Hey! Watch your mouth Nico-chan!" Honoka cut her off because of Nico's violent word.

"-ka, you're the one who's DEAD here!" Nico continued and suddenly laughs.

"Eh? Why would I be?" Honoka asked confused.

"Why? Because you taught her how to pedal that stupid bike!"

"Huh? Why would the bike be stupid?" Honoka said still confused.

"Urgh, just shut up for a while, okay? We need to fi-" Nico stopped, wide eyes.

"Nico-chan?" Honoka said waiting for her friend to finish but she caught Nico's eyes wide. She turned her gaze to where Nico has been looking.

Then her eyes where shot open as well.

There, they saw a bike. But it's literally destroyed now. They tried to search the red head but none to their eyes were able to see a certain red head.

"I'm gonna tell Mrs. Nishikino" Nico said, still staring the bike in front of them.

"What if Maki-chan's not harmed?" Honoka responded, also staring at the bike.

"I'll owe you one" Nico replied, "and if Maki-chan's harmed?" she asked.

"Same goes for you"

Nico responded back with her middle finger showing to Honoka, but quickly swatted away.

* * *

Back to Rin's house;

"I think it's late to ask this but, where are your parents Rin-chan?" Sora asked.

"Oh, they went outside to go shopping for our dinner and to work on some other of their business... I guess?" Rin replied not sure of herself.

"And your sisters?" Ryuu asked.

"They're upstairs" Rin quickly replied back and took a sip to her ramen.

While they are conversing with each other, Maki on the other hand was awfully quiet while eating.

She sighed and looked at the closest window, where she saw her bike - not literally her bike - lying on the ground. She took another sip to her ramen she's eating and looked out again. But she saw a girl with black hair and another one's a brownish hair.

"Nico-chan...?" she muttered to herself.

"Eh? Did you said something Maki-chan?" charteusse eyes glanced over to the crimson haired girl.

"H-Huh! N-Nothi-" she stuttered but unable to finish her sentence when Ryuu yelled.

"Hey! Someone's going to steal tomato-chan's bike!" he caused the auburn girl surprised and embarrassed by the nickname given to her.

Sora chopped her head's friend, "It's 'Maki-chan' you dumb idiot!"

Rin suddenly stood up and walked to the window to where Maki's been looking at. Maki stood up as well worriedly because the orange girl might do something that's not good.

To her prediction was right, Rin was about to shout but Maki slapped Rin's mouth to shut her up.

"S-Sorry... U-Uhh, you don't have to shout at them" Maki said worriedly.

Rin took Maki's hand away from her mouth.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because.. They're just my friends" Maki responded.

"Oh"

"I'm going outside"

"Wait, I'll come with you!"

"Y-You don't have to! B-Besides, they don't even know you" Maki bluntly said.

Rin was quiet for a moment.

"Then I'll get to know them, c'mon!" Rin said pulling Maki.

"W-Wait!"

As they got outside, Nico and Honoka noticed a familiar red head, towing by an orange haired girl, running towards them.

"Maki! And uhh... who's this?" Nico asked when the two girls approached them.

"I'm Rin Hoshizora, Maki's friend!" Rin quickly replied and smiled at them.

"Whoa, that's a bit surprising Maki-chan!" Honoka turn to look at the said girl, but still catching her breath.

"By what do you mean?" Maki questioned.

"You, making friends out of nowhere seems to be weird of you" Nico answered her.

Maki flustered at the statement, "I-I can make friends whenever I want to!"

"Sure, sure, but that's rare for you to do it, little princess. And um, what happened to your face uhh... Rin was it?" Nico said curious.

"To be exact don't call me princess!" Maki yelled but was ignored.

"Oh these? Well, Maki-chan here was riding on a bike and uhh, she somewhat flew to me and crashed, but luckily I saved her to any harm!" Rin explained.

"OH YEAH! You owe me Nico-chan!" Honoka did the punch posing in the air.

"Tsk, whatever..." Nico deadpanned. "So, you saved the little princess in-"

"Like I said, DON'T CALL ME LITTLE PRINCESS!"

"-harm... We would like to thank you for saving her, how can we repay you?" Nico said somewhat softly.

Honoka looked at Nico confused, "Well that's also rare of you, saying things like that in public place, Nico-chan"

"Shut up!"

"Repay? Hmm..." Rin sink into thinking.

"Hey wait, you seriously want to-"

"Then be my friends!" Rin said excitedly.

Maki facepalmed, Honoka and Nico confused.

"What?"

"Like I said, if you ever want to repay me, then just be my friends is all!" Rin smiled at them.

Maki twirled her strands of hair while waiting for her companions to reply. Honoka and Nico however, they don't seem to transfer the words what the citrus haired girl said.

"R-Right... friends, friends!" Nico said.

"Y-Yeah, friends. We're friends now Rin-chan!" Honoka said smiling to the orange haired girl.

"Really?" Rin's eyes sparkled, "Yay! I got to be friends with Maki-chan's!" she ran to the two and tackle them into hug.

"H-Hey! Stop it!" Nico retorted breaking from the hug.

Honoka laughed and hug back.

Maki, on the other hand, was quiet watching the three. Some part of her saying that she also wants to join in but embarrassed to do it. A voice startled her when someone called her name.

"Maki-chan! Come on join us!" Rin giggled in excitement.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Honoka said also inviting Maki to join.

"H-Huh! Why would I want to join you? B-Besides, you're already having fun" Maki stuttered.

Nico sighed, "Just to remind you, Maki. Your week off here is nearing the end, just 3 days left and you'll soon be... you know what I mean"

Hearing Nico's statement made Rin turned her head to the said girl.

"I know..." Maki bowed her head, but quickly heads up. "Okay fine! J-Just one, just one hug!"

Hearing Maki saying those, Rin brushed off on what she was thinking earlier. Both her and Honoka cheered when the latter was walking closely to them.

"You know, little princess, you can be honest sometimes" Nico said smilling.

"And like I said, don't call me princess!" to which she just earned a hug. She was surprised at first but soon faded and her lips was forming into smile.

"Wait... how can you walk like your already fine to yourself?" Maki broke the hug asking the injured girl.

"Uh, that depends... but never mind now 'cause I'm now completely healed!" Rin exclaimed.

"Right..."

Far from them, Eli and Rin's two other friends approached them.

"Oh, what do we have here? New friends Rin?" Eli asked, "And what happened to you?"

"I told you Eli-san, she was accidentally crashed by a flying bike earlier, but to that happening she saved someone" Sora then approached and answered.

Eli hummed on agreeing, "I guess someone's trying to be a hero here huh?" Eli chuckled.

"Well..." Rin scratched her neck.

"Hey, hey, hate to butt into your conversation, but I'd like to ask again for your name, I might misheard you" Nico said pointing her index finger at Eli.

"Me?" Eli said.

"Yes, where do you think my finger's pointing at?" Nico said.

Eli raised one of her eyebrow.

"Just kidding, now if you may?" Nico once again ask.

"It's Eli. Eli Ayase" said girl answered.

"Eli? You're the famous ballet dancer in Russia, right? And the top student in Otonokizaka middle school" Nico stated.

"E-Eh? How did you know that?" Eli somewhat surprised. "And to be corrected, I am not a famous ballet dancer"

"Yeah sure, whatever you call it, but to answer your question" Nico paused for a moment. "You are pretty well known in the school, and I'm sure I know you because... I am the one who guided you to your classroom"

Eli thought for a moment.

"You know Eli-nee-chan, Nico-chan?" Rin asked.

"Of course, we were in the same school, I also remembered that she was lost that time" Nico answered. "And 'Nee-chan'? Funny, I didn't know that she had a sister"

"Oh! Then your Yazawa, right? Nico Yazawa" Eli then realized her.

"You got that right" Nico said.

While they're having conversation on knowing each other. Someone's phone suddenly rang and destroyed their sweetly time talking.

"Who's phone is ringing?" Ryuu asked.

They all looked to each other, then...

"Ah, it's mine" Honoka took out her cellphone then answered it quickly.

Maki sighed, "That's the real Honoka for you"

"You bet" Nico said.

"Well, she kind of looks of it" Sora agreed also.

"Hey guys, I need it's time for us to go home now, especially to our little princess" Honoka said after putting down her phone.

"Would you two stop calling me that! It's really annoying!" Maki said annoyed.

"Aww, when will we see you again?" Rin sadly said to them.

Maki thought for a moment.

"Don't worry! There's always tomorrow, Rin-chan, we'll get to play most of the time tomorrow!" Honoka exclaimed.

"Really?!" Rin said excitedly.

"Now hold on a sec there Honoka" Nico butted in, "You know Maki has only day-" Maki suddenly slapped Nico's mouth.

"It's fine, Nico-chan... I'll manage" Maki said smiling.

Nico glared at her for slapping her mouth, "Don't slap me out of nowhere! It hurts you know!"

Rin laughs at her, "She also slapped me when I was going to shout at you two, though she said that she's just your friends"

"Eh? Maki-chan said that?" Honoka said sparkling her eyes and turned to look at the red head grinning, "Maki-chan cared about us after all Nico-chan!"

Nico just snorted as a reply. To which the red head only twirled her hair blushing.

"Now, now, aren't you guys going home now? Your mothers might be worried if you stay here late" Eli interrupted.

"Oh, right..." Honoka turned suddenly gloomed.

"Don't worry Honoka-chan! Just like you said, we're going to have lots of fun tomorrow!" Rin exclaimed, cheering up the ginger haired girl.

Hearing the orange girl, she smiled and then suddenly clapped their both hands.

"Well then?" Nico faced to them saying goodbye.

They said goodbyes and farewells to each other while smiling. Rin glanced at the crimson haired girl, but to her surprise, the red head was also glancing back at her. Rin saw her lips forming into a bitter smile, and said something but t'was silent.

 _I can't play with you tomorrow after all..._

* * *

 **This is just basically an introduction to where Maki and Rin met, and Rin is an adopted child by the Ayase's... Though I got the feeling that I've been skipping some events there, I don't know? I'm still new to this, but I'll try hard :D**

 **Oh, this is an AU story by the way, there will be some changes in the future and some other OC's but they are not much the center of attention...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Chapter 2 is here and I think it's a bit rushed? I didn't know that it will reach 4k hahaha. It might be late but here it is.**

* * *

Same day; Evening

Staring deep at the night sky, she could almost see billions of stars above her. Her eyes are sparkling from the light, watching them glistening. She closed her eyes for a moment to relax and listen to the sound of the grass which the air caused it to move. When the gentle breeze stopped her eyes started to open slowly, amethyst eyes are now gazing once again at the beautiful stars above her. About when she was satisfied, she turned around ready to go back home.

But she halted when she heard a crack sound. As she turned around, she saw nothing but only the trees that were ahead of her, she just shrugged it off thinking that it was only her imagination. But no, someone's presence is really nearby and she can actually feel it. She turned around again to make sure it wasn't her imaginations playing with her. She observed the trees far from her and someone's shadow is poking behind the tree, looks like it's staring at her.

Before she could speak, the shadow move from its place heading towards her. To Maki's instincts she ran before the creepy shadow could catch her. To her surprise, the shadow - that was actually a person - was also following her behind, she ran as fast as she could. But to her lack of running, she stopped for a moment to catch her breath, though the person was nearing her so she ran again. But the person made a noise that ordered her to stop again from her tracks. She looked back and the one she called 'creepy shadow' was lying on the ground caressing its knee, seems like the person tripped over.

Maki walked closely to see who was the person, her eyes widened.

"Rin?!"

The said girl whipped her head to see the shocking red head. "Ah, evening Maki-chan~" she smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck.

Maki doesn't seemed to be amused, "What are you doing here? How did you get in? And more importantly you're still sore!" she helped the poor girl to stand up.

"I just wanted to see where your house is, and this is where I landed! I didn't know you were this rich Maki-chan!" Rin exclaimed eyes sparkling to Maki.

"W-We're not that r-rich! It's just my parents are working hard from the hospital" Maki twirled her hair, "And what do you mean landed? Did you fall from the sky?" Maki smirked wryly.

Rin thought for a moment, "Yeah, I did fell. I'm a Hoshizora after all!" she said.

To which Maki deadpanned.

"Just kidding Maki-chan but really, I fell from that tree" Rin pointed to a tree, where she fell earlier.

Maki was about to reply back, but someone interrupted.

"Maki~ dinner's ready you should go inside now or your-"

Rin stared at the black haired girl who stopped at her mid sentence, and the girl stared back at her. Maki face-palmed.

"Rin?!" Nico said shocked.

"Nico-chan!" Rin said smiling.

Nico walked near her, "What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be in your house resting?! Look! Your wound is still fresh!"

"Actually, it was just a scrape earlier when she fell down from that tree" Maki pointed at the tree.

Nico glanced at the tree where Maki has been pointing, "Seriously?" she smirked.

"No"

"Anyways, you should go back home now, it's late night!" Nico shouted at the orange haired girl, pushing her back to where she came from earlier.

"Oh come on, Nico-chan! Atleast let me stay for a while?" Rin pleaded, giving Nico puppy eyes.

"Nico's right, Rin. Your sister might be worried if you stayed out late" Maki said still twirling her hair.

Rin bowed her head.

"Or maybe you can stay 'till you have finished eating?" someone's voice interrupted.

"Mama?"

"Nishikino-san!" Nico bowed.

Rin doesn't know what to do that Nico elbowed her to her side signaling that she should bow too.

Rin bowed, "G-Good evening mam!"

"Good evening also" Mrs. Nishikino said smiling, "please raise your heads, I see that Maki brought a friend?" she asked still smiling.

"I-I didn't bri-" Rin cut Maki's words.

"I'm Rin Hoshizora, nice to meet you mam!" Rin introduced, her excitement overwhelming her.

"Oh my, please drop the 'mam' thing dear," Maki's mother chuckled, "you surely an energetic girl, come in and join us at dinner, once done I'll get you to drive home safely, is that okay?"

"W-Wha? I thou-" Maki couldn't finish her words again.

"Sure do ma- I mean, Nishikino-san" Rin corrected and saluted.

Mrs. Nishikino giggled, "Very well then, let's go inside now" Maki's mother walked away from them and headed inside.

Once Mrs. Nishikino was out of their sight, Nico wacked Rin's head.

"Ow-!"

"What the heck are you thinking?!" Nico yelled.

"What? That really hurts Nico-chan!" Rin rubbed her head.

Maki sighed, "Well, atleast you've been given a chance"

* * *

Ayase residence;

Walking back and forth, Mrs. Ayase was panicking because Rin's not home yet. Even Mr. Ayase and Eli were worried, thinking that she might be kidnapped or something else.

"It's seven in the evening and she is still not home!" Mrs. Ayase panicked.

Mr. Ayase stood up to calm her wife, "There, you're just making it worse, calm down" he rubbed his wife's back to comfort her.

"How can I calm down?! It's late, and she's not yet home!" her wife argued back.

"Mom, please... I know Rin will be home soon" Eli tried to calm her mother, "I think she just went to a friend's house or maybe she just wante-" Eli was cut off by her mother's words.

"Her friends! That's right, I better call Sora's mother or Ryuu's perhaps" Mrs. Ayase headed to their phone and dial the numbers.

Eli and her father sighed.

"Do you think you know where she gone's off to?" Mr. Ayase asked, palming his hand on his cheek.

Eli thought for a moment, "I don't quite remember but, she was into her new friends earlier..."

"Her new friends? Tell me about it" her father said.

"Geez, those words doesn't really suits you dad, even if you're saying that you are still young" Eli smirked sarcastically.

"Wha-? I am aren't I? That's why I'm keeping my shape up to keep my composure of..." Mr. Ayase pause for a moment to find the term he was looking, "youngness..." he posed in a sexy way.

Eli facepalmed, "You look gay..." she said grinning.

"I am not! Haha, then explain to me why you are here right now, hm?" Mr. Ayase asked raising his one eyebrow.

"No, not that 'gay', I meant 'happy'..." Eli replied waving her right hand.

Her father blinked twice, "You're pretty smart, Elichika, where did you learned that?" he nodded his head.

"Where do you think I'm learning?" Eli shook her head, "besides, you're face doesn't really look like an old man... And also your childish behavior dad" she got up and headed to her room smirking sarcastically.

She left her father's mouth hanging, "Ah! You got me! She got me!" then he laughs hard.

* * *

Back to Nishikino residence;

"So, why is your body have bandages over it, dear?" Maki's mother decided to ask.

Rin stopped her hand, proceeding to eat,

"Uhh.." she looked at Maki. Though the latter avoided her eyes.

"I was..." Rin thought of what she'll say, "hit by uhh... bike?"

"A bike?" Mrs. Nishikino said confused, she looked at her daughter, to which Maki averted eyes. "Maki, honey, I remember that you want to learn bike right?"

Maki nodded nervously, while Rin looked at her slight worried.

Mrs. Nishikino stared at her curiously, Nico on the background holds a giggle and Rin also soon joins in with , Maki has a hard time facing with her mother. Silence filled the dining room.

'Did she found out?' she thought. 'Oh my god if mama knew I'm sure that I'm grounded!' her mind's screaming.

"Rin-chan..." Mrs. Nishikino broke the silence they were building. All the girls flinched.

Hearing her name called, she stood straight and responsed,

"Y-Yes?"

"You mentioned earlier that you like sports right?" Mrs. Nishikino said smiling.

"Yes?"

Maki's mother chuckled, "Then, can you teach our little princess how to bike?"

"Ugh, not again..." Maki muttered.

"Did you said something dear?" her mother asked.

"N-No, nothing!" Maki waved her hands, 'but good thing that she doesn't know' she sighed.

"Well?" Mrs. Nishikino looked back at Rin, waiting for an answer.

Rin thought, "Hmm, if Maki-chan's okay with it, then I'll gladly accept to teach her, Nishikino-san" she said smiling.

"Perfect, I won't be needing to hire any tutor for now" Mrs. Nishikino clapped her both hands.

Maki raised her right hand, "I didn't say I'm agreeing with it though"

"Nonsense, you agreed with it long time ago" her mother replied.

"Since when? I don't get it"

"The time when your teeth looks like a bunny" Nico who's been quiet decided to talk.

"What?"

"Oh! You're right Nico, that was the time when she begged she wants a bike!" Mrs. Nishikino agreed.

"I don't even remember that!" but Maki was ignored.

"Ehhh? Does that mean, Maki-chan's still a baby that time?" Rin sparkled her eyes.

"I'm not a baby!" still ignored.

"Not exactly, but I think that's the right term for it" Nico said,

"'cause, the time when we got to be friends with Honoka, she changed her attitude, more like... she became a tsun tsun" Nico smirked.

"Argh, why do I even bother?" Maki facepalmed and stood up walking away.

Finally, she was not ignored by her actions, "Where are you going, dear?" Mrs. Nishikino asked.

"I'm going out, just to relax... My mind's killing me!" then she ran off.

Hearing the door closed, it was quiet again.

"..."

"Well...?"

Rin chowed down her meal and thanked, "I'm going to follow her" she ran outside to catch up.

Mrs. Nishikino observed her from afar, there's something's bothering in her mind but she quickly brushed it away, thinking that it is too impossible.

Nico stood up from her seat as well and started to clean out the dishes.

"Nico..."

Nico turned to face Maki's mother.

"Yes, Nishikino-san?"

"Try to sneak up to them outside, but don't make some noise it'll throw suspicious to them, okay?" Mrs. Nishikino said.

"Okay? But why?" Nico asked confused.

Mrs. Nishikino stood from her seat and started to walk away but stopped,

"Just make sure that you report to me if anything weird happen" she continue to walk away.

That left Nico confused, but proceeded to wash the dishes.

* * *

Outside of Nishikino residence; Near the Garden

Rin gently paced down to find Maki, but something caught her eye and stopped from where she was running.

In the dark corner, she saw a box that was moving itself. Rin thought that was just her imagining things, but she was surprised when the box made a sound.

She walked near the box and looked carefully at the hole on top of it. When she finally saw what's inside, her face softened and gently smiled. Her hand reached the head of it and petted it slowly, she earned a purr for petting.

"I guess that you are homeless either huh?"

The cat responded her with a 'nya~'.

"Nya? Hmm..." she once again pet the cat still smiling. While she was doing that, she put herself into a weird conversation with the cat, saying 'nya nya' and 'nya nya nya' over and over, but she get the feeling that they could understand each other that's why she warmly smiled.

"I see that you like cats, huh"

Rin flinched, "A-Ah, well..." she turned around from the person she was looking for moments ago,

"To tell a little bit backstory of mine... I was... Uhh, they are my first friends...?" Rin continued half sure of what she's saying.

Maki just stared at her.

Rin stared back.

"..."

"..."

"Nyaa~" the cat purred catching their attention.

Rin whip her head first to the cat, and soon followed by Maki.

"You think you understand what it says?" Maki asked, confused why the cat is meowing at her and Rin.

"Stop calling him 'it', he's not a thing, nya!" Rin retorted.

Maki was dumbfounded and Rin widened her eyes, something weird came out from her mouth.

"N-Nya?" Maki snorted.

Rin feeling embarrassed, she cupped her hand to her face so that she can't be seen blushing from her embarrassment.

On the other hand, Maki can't hold her laugh anymore and so she burst out laughing.

"I-I didn't know that you have a side like this!" Maki continued to laugh.

 _Aaahhh! I want to die! Why now all of a sudden?! My old habit is returning, I better stop this from embarrassing myself!_ Rin thought to herself, her hands still on her face.

Maki felt that Rin was being quiet and unable to respond back.

She faked a cough,

"I- uhh... s-sorry..." she averted her eyes and started to twirl her hair.

With Rin, being heard what Maki said, she smiled and took off her hands on her face.

 _Well maybe Rin can show her a little story back then, and bring back Rin's old self? Maybe not that much_ Rin thought.

She chuckled, "It's okay Maki-chan! Let me tell you a little story, nya!" Rin smiled.

"Story? You mean, how you learned to speak like a cat?" Maki tried to be serious and tried not to laugh again, not used of hearing 'nya' in every end of Rin's sentence.

"Yeah nya!" Rin said.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously nya!" Rin nodded.

* * *

Ayase residence;

"You gotta go find her dad" Eli said, feeling tired about the commotion.

"What? You're involved in this too you know, you're the one who find her while I stop your mom for killing herself!" Her father yelled, hugging tightly her wife - who's been shouting - so she can't break out.

Eli stared at them for a moment and sighed,

"Okay, I'll go find her" she stepped out of their door way and started to search to her younger sister. She even heard her mom retorted to why her father had sent her out to find Rin.

She sighed again, 'Rin, you're really something that made mom worried that much' she chuckled to herself.

"You also made us a crazy family" she whispered herself smiling.

"Hey!"

Eli startled at the sudden voice. She looked around finding where the source of the voice was.

There she saw a purple haired girl squinting her brows, it looks like that she's mad on something.

"Why aren't you picking those?" the girl pointed down, things scattered on the ground.

Eli stunned, "E-Excuse me?"

"You heard me right? What kind of a gentleman are you?" the girl said starting to get really mad.

Eli couldn't say what she wants to say,

"W-What? Why would I do that?" she said stuttering. 'And I'm a girl also! The heck, are you blind?!' she internally screamed.

"Hmph! And I thought you'd notice" the girl started to pick up the things that are scattered on the ground.

Eli hesitated to help the girl, but she helped her anyways.

She sat down at the other girl's level of sitting,

"S-Sorry... If I've made you mad on something, I-I'm sorry" Eli stuttered, unsure of what she's saying.

The girl turned to face her and smiled, "You're a gentleman after all, don't worry I'll just forgive you for bumping into me without you noticing"

"U-Uhh, please refrain from saying things like that to me, I'm a girl, just helping you to pick these up",

'Bumping into her? I didn't even felt her skin touching to me!' she said in her mind

"... Then if I said that you are a 'gentlewoman', would that be okay?" the girl smirked.

"What? I'm not that old, I'm still young!" Eli yelled.

After putting away the things that they had been picking earlier, the other girl chuckled, finding the girl's retort cute, "I'm Nozomi Tojou" she extended her hand preparing for a shake hand.

Eli stared at it first, "E-Eli... Ayase" she then also extended her hand and shook hands with her.

The girl who's name was Nozomi smiled, "Judging by your looks, are you a foreigner? Or perhaps a half?"

"Just a quarter" Eli quickly replied, 'cause she needs to find Rin before her mother goes insane. "U-Um, this might be late to ask but-"

Nozomi gasped, "Are you inviting for a date now? Clever one" she smirked teasing her.

"What? No! No, I was going to ask if you saw a girl, with orange hair and had a lots of bandages over to herself, pass by?" Eli asked her.

Nozomi remained silent, thinking if she saw a girl with an orange hair, "Are you perhaps, friends with her?"

"She's my sister" Eli doesn't want this conversation to get long.

"Oh..." Nozomi paused, "I think she went to that Nishikino house" she pointed to a large building.

Eli widened her eyes before thanking her and started to run off.

Nozomi stayed silent observing her from afar,

'Till we meet again... Elichi'

* * *

Outside the Nishikino residence; near the garden

"I'm sorry..."

Rin snorted, "Heh, don't worry Maki-chan! I already have real friends now nya! Like you nya!" she happily said.

Maki looked at her in awe, if she were placed into her situation, maybe until now she's still crying over.

Though she chuckled to herself, "So you're keeping that old habit of yours?"

"Yeah nya, I think it's hard to keep it into myself these past years, this is also my first time to held a cat again in years..." Rin warmly smiled, petting the cat on her lap.

Maki was unable to reply back so the silence took over.

Rin keeps petting the cat's head, until they heard a doorbell sound, that startled them.

They went near the gate, "Who might be here in this kind of hour?" Maki said.

"I think it's my parents" Rin said.

"That could be" Maki replied.

Maki waited the moment when her mother spoke into their communication, asking who is it.

"I-I'm Eli Ayase, I'm picking up to a name of Rin Hoshizora?"

Maki and Rin looked at each other,

"Maybe not" they said in unision.

"Are you an aquitance?" Maki's mother replied.

"I'm her relative" Eli's voice is shaking, even though she's just here to pick up her younger sister.

Their communication cut off when the gates opened, Eli gulped to herself started to walk in.

Surprised, she was tackled into a hug that they fell down at the ground.

"Eli-nee-chan nya!" Rin loudly said.

"R-Rin!?" Eli tried to break out and was also glad that her sister is okay.

Maki glanced at them and smiled, seeing how closed they are, even though they are not blood-related.

"Rin, you need to go home now! Mom wants to talk to you, she was also trying to kill herself from frustration! Well, atleast I think that's the term for it" Eli scolded her, though she muttered her last sentence.

Rin who is being Rin fell from Eli's trap, "What?! Then let's go nya!" she pulled the older girl's arm to stand up and ready to run off.

Maki sighed., "She really does need to have a reminder..." she barely said between her breaths. Eli noticed her,

"Nishikino Maki right?" Eli asked, the said girl faced her and nodded. "Thank you for taking care of Rin, she still needs to be taught about other things" Eli smiled at her.

"Eli-nee-chan hurry nya! We need to stop mom or- oh and thanks Maki-chan, for letting me stay in your house for a while nya!" Rin bowed her head and was really goingvto run off.

"N-Nya?" Eli said confused. "I thought I was just imagining things when I heard that pun from your mouth earlier"

"I know right?" Maki said out of nowhere, she then blushed at her own statement.

"Now's not the time nya! We need to save mom now nya!" this time, Rin ran off towing Eli behind holding her hand.

"Bye Maki-chan!" Rin shouted far enough, Maki can see Rin's older sister waving at her.

When they were finally out of Maki's sight she sighed. Walking back inside their house was really tiring, because it'll be boring again.

"Nyaaa~"

Maki stopped her movement and looked around to find the cat. It was still inside the box popping out the head at the box hole.

Maki smiled when she remembered how Rin told her stories about the cats that was her first friends. She walked near to the feline and sat.

"Nyaaa~"

The cat purred again, but this time, Maki was petting his head.

"How did she even know that you're a boy?" she asked to the cat, who just responded with a meow. She giggled.

But something caught her eye inside the box. It was a paper, she took it out and unfold it.

 _To Maki-chan,_

 _Hi Maki-chan! This is Rin's letter for you! I always make letters out for my new friends just like you! Why? Because, from the very start of our meeting I get very excited and wanting to continue on to have an amazing adventure with you even with Nico-chan and Honoka-chan, tell them also that I also wrote something for them but I will give it tomorrow. So with that said please continue to be my friend and all!_

 _P.S. I know that you'll be leaving in a few days but I manage to have some time to talk with you!_

 _-Rin Hoshizora :3_

Maki stared at the paper for minutes. She felt her eyes got a little teared up.

"Why are you crying like a baby?" Maki was surprised to see Nico beside her.

"I-I'm not crying! A w-wind blew and I think my eye got the dust!" Maki tried to defend.

"Oh really? I never knew that you're easily moved by a peace of letter" Nico teased making the other girl flustered.

"Like I said, I-I'm not! And where the heck did you came from?!" Maki asked almost yelling.

"I was here and there all the time" Nico smiled.

Maki remained silent for a moment, "You mean... You were spying on us?!"

"Is that right?" Nico laughed. "I just needed some fresh air and spotted you two, and I was kind of curious how you two can hold a long conversation with each other earlier, so I sneakly followed what you two are up to" she smirked.

Maki tried to find the words she wants to say but a few only escaped.

"I-It's nothing j-just a normal conversation" Maki then twirled few strands of her hair feeling embarrassed.

Nico just smiled, "I wish you're not leaving, Maki..."

Maki turned to face her, "W-What do you mean? You're coming also right?" she looked worried.

"Your mother told me that I needed to stay here, just to keep the house open. She will let my family stay here until you come back"

"W-What?"

Nico chuckled, "You know, Rin will understand your situation, that's why I think she came here to just have a chat with you to get closer... And atleast remember her a little"

Maki remained silent, she can't find the words to respond to her and she thinks that her face is slightly turning red.

* * *

Walking back home;

It's more like running back home.

"We need to hurry nya!" Rin said while running. Slightly behind her is Eli, pacing with her speed.

Eli felt excitement inside her body, so besides slowing down she increased her speed to outwit her sister.

Rin noticed that Eli was running faster, her eyes lit on fire prepare to challenge her sister once again.

Loud footsteps can be heard along the street. They were running full speed like they don't want to lose to each other. Eli was leading their race, Rin was just an inch behind, she can't outwit her sister's speed because of her long legs.

Until Eli glanced back at her, "Hah! Losers will clean up the di-"

Rin widened her eyes and started laughing, but she kept running because she doesn't want to clean up their dishes back home. Eli? Well she just bumped her head into a pole and fell down, so that's Rin's cue to outwit her.

"See you back home Eli-nee-chan!" Rin yelled still laughing.

"Ha, ha, very funny" Eli hissed in pain. "I should've not glanced back at her, shit it hurts..." she mumbled the last words.

Eli heard someone giggled, a familiar one.

"You know, you shouldn't talk bad words or it will bring you disaster... I think" Nozomi giggled once again and gestured on Eli's situation.

"N-Nozomi?" Eli said, as she turned around to see the girl she just met earlier.

"Oh? So you're calling me by my first name now huh?" Nozomi teased.

Eli flustered, "I-I mean Toujou-san, what are you doing here? It's late in the evening"

Nozomi hummed, "It's okay Elichi, you can use it and same goes for you"

"E-Elichi?"

"What? You don't like it? We're friends after all, right?"

"N-No" Eli laugh nervously, "It's just... I was just a little surprise having called a new nickname beside my grandma" she scratched the back of her neck.

"Then I'm the second" Nozomi smiled, Eli blushed slightly. "I better go now it's my turn to help out, see ya Elichi!" Nozomi waved at her and jogged her way to her location.

Eli waved also her eyes following the girl, then she realized something.

"Shit! I need to-" Eli's words left unfinished 'cause something flew on her head.

"I told you shouldn't say things that are violent!" Nozomi yelled from a far laughing.

Eli groaned, she started to walk off and headed home.

 _I need an ice for now_

* * *

 **I just inserted a NozoEli part... ;-; Welp, all pairings will be having side stories anyways. I dunno but maybe.**

 **I'm also a bit confused of this result (^^ ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

June 4th,

"Papa! Papa! Look, I drew us!" a 4 year old girl exclaimed to his father, jumping up and down with excitement.

The old man chuckled at the sight of his daughter looking very happy. He lifted her up and came nose to nose at her, earning giggles from the child. He took a peek at her drawing and smiled, there showed him and her wife, her daughter at the middle while holding their hands. The child in his arm squirmed, signaling that she wants to go down. He chuckled again before he gently placed her down. After placing her down, the said girl ran away through their door and went outside, closing the door shut. Confused, he was about to chase after her when the door creak open and a head popped out. Her daughter was smiling, silently asking for permission to go and play outside. He nodded after knowing that she was just going to play. He heard his daughter saying 'thanks papa!' before the door was shut again. He wondered when did she got friends, after all they don't actually have neighbors near by. They lived in an open field which is his farm. He works himself as a farmer 'now' after his wife got deceased when she bore their child.

It was a tragedy when his wife didn't make it, but the child does. He felt a heavy weight in his heart knowing that his wife would never come back but at the same time he needs to be happy for her, to raise their child to be a healthy girl. The baby's eyes got his color yellow, and the hair from her mom's orange strands. Of course, he struggled through the years when his daughter is not old enough to walk by herself, he keeps running back and forth just to keep things safe and sound. But that all ended when his teachings and scoldings paid off. He was proud that his daughter can now understand him easily than before.

It's already late in the evening and Rin's still not yet home. Being the father he is and is responsible , he went out to find his daughter. As he searched around their field, he couldn't get a glimpse of his child. He became more worried and panicked at the same time. Random thoughts invaded in his mind: Where is she? What if something happened to her?! What if she- his thoughts stopped immediately when he saw a cat, staring at him.

"A cat?" he said almost like whispering. He was about to get closer when he heard a very familiar voice. "Rameeeeeeen" 'Ramen?' a sudden figure of a child came in front of him. 'Orange' he said in his mind, then he snapped out. It was his daughter, hugging the cat and it looks like she's scolding it.

"Jeez Ramen, I thought you're going to wait for me nya?" she paused and sighed, "Next time wait for me okay, nya?" right after she finished her sentence, she heard a chuckle. The little girl turned around and gasped. "P-Papa?!" the girl said, sweating as she saw her father in front of her.

The old man stopped chuckling and smiled, "So this is your friend?" he asked as he bent down to his daughter's level, still smiling.

The said girl got flustered, "W-Well, I don't really see any kids around here so..." she paused.

The child was hesitating to continue, but her father patted her head. "You can have friends whoever or whenever you want to..." he continued patting the girl then stopped, continuing his sentence, "Besides, that's what your mother wants you to, Rin"

"Papa..."

* * *

May 23rd;Morning,

Eyes wide open while her sweats keeps running down through her skin.

 _A dream?_

She sat up, palming her hand into her face. Then after a minute of thinking, she looked at the clock beside her. 7:43 am, she read in her mind. A yawn escaped her lips and stretched her arms out wide, helping to wake her up a bit more. She got up walking towards her bedroom door. As she was about to touch the door knob, she stopped. Seems like she's forgetting something. But to her surprise, the door in front of her suddenly slammed open.

"Rin, you idiot! Wake up! I thought-"

THUD

The person who opened the door, suddenly stopped. She looked around and found the girl she was looking for was on the ground grinding her teeth, it looks like she fell from the sudden impact.

"Oh..."

Rin groaned from her place. "What the heck nya!" Rin stood up ready to tackle the other girl, feeling a bit dizzy.

Sora sweatdrop, "Wait Rin I didn't mean to... I mean, I d-didn't know that you're-" her throat got caught and gulped. She really needs to remember that 'Don't ever piss an awoken person'. And now she stood still, bracing herself from what will ever happen to her as she closed her eyes.

"Hey, what's all the yell- oof!"

Okay, that sounded weird and she knew she didn't felt anything or that was her voice. She slowly opened her eyes, confused of what's happening. She saw her friend landed on the certain red head, face buried in her chest.

"Oh god..." Sora blushed, sneaking away from the scene, "I'll-I mean, we'll be just downstairs... I hope you remembered something, Rin" and without second thought, she dashed down the stairs not even looking back.

 _Soft_ she thought. Just what the hell did she landed to? Nearly minutes ago she was about to tackle the girl who accidentally slammed the door right to her head. But something or someone got in her way, she wasn't so sure 'cause she felt really dizzy at that moment, her vision's blurry. Put that aside, she slowly lifted her head, just to see lots of red in front of her. Is it blood? Of course not, why would a blood got randomly appeared out of nowhere? She steadied her gaze and focus in front of her.

"Urghh..." she heard a groan. Amethyst met chartreuse. "R-Rin?!"

"Huh..? Maki-cha-NYAOW!" great, now what's next? First, her kind friend slammed the door(accidentally) right into her head. Second, she got slapped by a certain red head. And maybe later she'll fall off the stairs! Oh what a great morning to start a new day, really. Did she get a karma? Probably no, 'cause the falling off the stairs will not happen. Definitely.

Rin hissed in pain and got dizzy again, eyes circling round and round. The red head noticed it and quickly apologize multiple times. She helped her up to balance her heaviness.

"I'm so sorry..." Maki repeatedly said. Trying to balance her body she could see double Maki in front of her, it must be the effect of her dizziness. Maki supported her to walk. _Come to think about it, she's just the same age as me and she already have... those... things..._ she thought. Her mind went wild imagining where she landed earlier. Just when they were about to step down the stairs, Rin realized what she had thought.

She screamed.

"NYAAAAA!"

It startled the red head and let her go. "Wh-What the- Rin!" Maki was too late to grab her by the wrist. She can only watch in horror as the girl went rolling down the stairs. "Oh god..."

* * *

At the living room, "HAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD RIN YOU'RE SO AWESOME!" Ryuu laughed hard when he heard what happened to Rin. Instead of continuing further he got a smack from his friend. "OW!"

"Atleast be concerned a little, you dimwit!" Sora yelled at him, also feeling guilty that she was a part of it.

Ryuu rubbed the spot where he got smacked, "Hey! It's not my fault that she fell down the stairs! Damn it!" Then he heard laughs across from him, he saw the red head's two friends were laughing at him. He glared at them, "The heck are you laughing at?"

"Why are you affected? Pfft..." Honoka snorted.

"Defensive are we?" followed by Nico, holding her laugh.

But before Ryuu can react, Rin who finally gathered her strength and balance (also her focus) stood up. Maki who's been at her side looked confused.

"Alright nya! Let's start our adventure!" she said with excitement.

"Eh? Are you okay now?" Sora asked a little worried.

"Of course nya! Thanks to you, I'm fully awake now nya!" Rin said with a hint of sarcastic tone as she smiled. Sora shivered, thinking Rin is still mad at her. Rin was about to walk away when she suddenly felt a tug on her clothes. She turned around and saw her younger sister looking up to her as if she was begging to come with her also.

"Looks like Arisa-chan wants to go on an adventure with us too?" Ryuu said smiling at the little girl.

Rin was about to refuse but she was cut off when Eli came into view, "Don't worry, I'll be coming with you also. I'll be the one who will take care of Arisa, alright? She just wants to go outside" she said as she prepared the bag for Arisa's needs.

"Ooohh! That's rare of you Eli-nee-chan nya!" Rin said while she grins at her sister then she took Arisa's hand and walks away. "Come on nya! We need to go now before the bridge is crowded with other kids nya!" Eli can only sigh and gestured everyone in the living room to go out first. Well, Nico left behind.

"You know, you're more like a babysitter than a sibling in that outfit. Not to mention also the bag" Nico pointed out.

Eli smirked, "Oh yeah? Then I suppose you know better than I am?"

Nico hummed, "Well... I don't know? I also have siblings to care of but I just let them off free. Just let them do whatever they want. Until they come back home full of dirts..."

Eli raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that dangerous?" she asked while they started to walk outside.

"Huh? What dangerous?" Nico replied.

"Uh... Letting them go off on their own?" Eli paused, "I mean, they're still young to uh... you know?" she continued.

Nico also raised an eyebrow, "Well of course, maybe, but... they need to experience new things, enjoy their childhood while they can" she smiled. Eli walked quietly while listening to her. "Because... time flies so fast, right?" she continued but her smile faded and walked a little faster. Eli noticed this though she shrugged it off, going with her pace.

At the bridge,

"So, what are we exactly doing here?" Maki asked twirling her hair.

"You'll see Maki-chan! You'll see" Honoka said.

"Eh? You know what we'll be doing nya?" Rin said tilting her head to the side.

Honoka giggled, "Sort of? But yeah, I think I have an idea of what we'll be doing. I used to do this with my friends back in my hometown" she said then held a peace sign.

"Ooohh! Then how about we race? First who comes out off the water wins!" Ryuu exclaimed.

Sora snorted, "Says the one who got drowned on his first try"

Ryuu glared at her, "That was my first time!"

"Challenge accepted Ryuu-kun!" Honoka said.

"W-Wait, wait, we'll be jumping at the river?!" Maki said, unsure of what's going on.

Rin laughs, "Don't worry Maki-chan! It's not that deep nya! Besides, Eli-nee-chan and Nico-chan will be watching us nya!" Then as she said that, they already saw Ryuu and Honoka climbing on the edge of the bridge. Maki panicked.

"Hey! Are you serious?!" Maki yelled.

Honoka started to count, "One..."

"What the!"

"Two..."

"Honoka!"

"THREE!"

Ryuu and Honoka jumped at the same time. Eli and Nico who watches them from a far only sighed. At least Arisa isn't old enough yet to do those kind of thing, so Eli let her stayed with them playing at the side of the river.

"Sheesh, Honoka's really into challenging things" Nico said placing her palm under her chin.

Eli was about to reply her until Arisa came running to her.

"Onee-chan, why can't I join Rin-nee-chan?" Arisa asked.

Eli smiled, "It's because you're still young to do that... maybe when you get big enough like your Rin-nee-chan" she patted her head. Arisa pouts then ran off again from them to the side river playing with the fishes.

Nico observed her, "Hey, can I ask you a question?" she said.

The blonde girl turned her head to her, "You're asking one now"

"Yeah right," Nico smirked. "Anyway, I've been wondering why Rin's surname is not the same as yours? I mean, she called herself a Hoshizora..."

Eli stayed silent, thinking of what she should reply to the raven haired girl. "She's not really my sister..." words finally came out from her mouth, but slightly feeling guilty. Nico kept quiet waiting for the blonde girl to continue, "Mom found her at the alley when she was still five, and that's also the time when mom decided to take her in with us 'cause she doesn't have a family... anymore" Eli paused. "Rin was really hesitant at first because she was still hanged up on her previous parents, but then, one day she changed her mind finally accepted to be with us. True that she agreed to stay with us and be part of the family, but she rejected when mom was about to change her surname into ours. She said she still have hopes for finding her parents or at least... So that's the reason as to why she is still a Hoshizora" Eli finished and smiled. Nico remained silent.

"Did your mother tried to ask the police? Does she have any other relative?" Nico questioned, wanting to know more the story of the girl.

Eli just raised an eyebrow, "Well... Mom did tried but, the police doesn't know anything unless Rin has evidence when her parents suddenly disappeared"

Nico hummed in agreement, she thought if she's in that kind of state she'll also be needing evidence... wait, evidence?

"As to her relatives, we asked them if they can take Rin in but refused. They said they're house is already full, I didn't get it but somehow I got a hint like they saying, they got their hands full with their duties towards their children" Eli said finishing her sentence. She turned to look at Nico who's staring into space right now. "Yazawa-san?"

Nico snapped out from her thoughts, "Huh-what? Oh, I'm sorry. I kind of spaced out"

"Okay...?" Eli replied, don't know what to say next 'cause the girl kept silent.

"Ah! Elicchi!... and Nicocchi?"

Both Eli and Nico whipped their heads to see a familiar purple haired girl waving at them.

"Huh, Nozomi? What are you doing here?" Nico asked raising a brow.

"You know Toujo-san?" Eli said, confused at the situation. Nozomi just giggled.

"Ehh, I thought we're on first name basis now" Nozomi pouted.

"Of course I know her same question to you, how do you know her?" Nico said.

"Wait, wait, wait... One question at a time, this got me confused" Eli said rubbing her temple. "First question, sorry uh... Nozomi, it's just... I'm not yet used to it" she paused. "Second question, I kind of bumped into her last night while I was searching for Rin, Yazawa-san" she continued.

"It's Nico for your info" Nico said crossing her arms.

"Harsh as always Nicocchi?" Nozomi giggled. The mentioned girl frowned and glared at her.

"Oh sorry, then Nico it is" Eli said

"So! What are you guys doing here?" Nozomi asked and sat down beside them.

Nico huffed, "Meh~ none of your business"

Eli just smiled, "We're just watching the kids"

"Ehh~ Nicocchi's a babysitter?" Nozomi grinned and put her hand on her mouth. Nico was about to reply but she continued, "Oh right, Maki-chan's flight is today right? Has she already sent off?"

Nico kept silent for a moment, Eli surprised from the news.

"No, not yet" Nico said, her face turned gloomy. "She's over there-WAIT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MAKI GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Nico panicked and ran off to the bridge as she saw Maki was about to jump.

Eli and Nozomi also saw the red head. "Does she know how to swim?" Eli asked.

"No" as Nozomi replied she also ran off, leaving the confused Eli behind.

Arisa walked near to her sister and tugged her shirt, "Onee-chan I'm hungry..." she looked up to her begging. Eli snapped out and just nodded bringing out their snacks, she just hope that the two of them are enough to stop the red head.

At the bridge,

"I don't think I can do this..." Maki shivered looking down.

Rin also climbed onto the edge of the bridge to join Maki, "It's okay Maki-chan, I'll join you!" she said and held her hand. "We'll jump together!"

"Why do I feel something weird will happen..." Sora muttered. Her eyes caught Nico and a purple haired girl running towards them.

"One!" Ryuu yelled unaware of his surroundings.

"Two!" Honoka followed Ryuu also not noticing Nico and Nozomi approaching them fast.

But Sora already noticed it, "Hey wait! Stop!" she tried to grab them but to no avail she heard the word three and they got off the bridge and jumped off.

"What the f*ck Honoka?!" Nico yelled as they arrived late, earning a surprise look from the said girl. "You know that Maki can't swim!"

"Nicocchi calm down, we'll go look for them now come on" Nozomi grabbed Nico's arm to pull her away from Honoka, who's face still surprised.

The both of them ran off down the bridge, a moment of silence when they left.

"I knew it..." Sora muttered once again.

"Uhh... What just happened?" Ryuu asked, confused.

* * *

 **So yeah, that's it chapter 3. I'll leave you guys there hangin'... I'm sorry it's too short but trust me, even I got confused in the story itself HAHAHA I'm not a good writer and like I said this is my first time lol and I don't know when will I update again 'cause I recently entered another idol hell... don't wanna mention it.**

 **To those who reviewed thank you so much that you like this (stupid) story, even though it's really stupid and there's nothing in it. Lmao.**

 **dArKSiDe iDoL H3lL:** You'll see in the future my friend...

 **FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire:** Thank you~ even though it's not worth to read it lol

 **Nyaanyaarin:** Gonna wait for it but I already put the first one. :3

 **JoaquinHawke:** I love Rin and Eli as siblings, they're like brotp lmao. And yeah, sorry for the grammar bud it's not my first language hehe I'm trying hard to correct it.

 **Again sorry for this short chapter and I'll leave ya guys hangin'. Sorry for the late update and the grammar also. I'm a bad writer, bad! See ya!~**


End file.
